1. Technical Field
Apparatus for use with panels in a molded structure such as forms for poured concrete construction, having means extending through or abutting against at least one panel to form an opening extending through the major face of the molded structure and related retaining apparatus.
2. Background Art
In reinforced concrete structures, providing a passageway through a wall for pipes or other utilities has consumed a considerable amount of time requiring five or six men approximately three days to install a passageway sleeve properly.
Prior art devices required great effort to climb in among the reinforcement bars between concrete forms to install a pipe sleeve.
In the past alignment of pipe sleeves was a major problem in fitting the sleeve around the reinforcing bars and assuring a level placement fitting squarely with the form walls.
Considerable wire and other material has been required to secure a pipe sleeve to the reinforcing bars, and the material was left in place within the wall after the concrete was poured.
Other sleeves have required considerable tie-in means to the reinforcing bars or attachment to both form walls or both to provide the strength necessary to resist the tremendous load placed upon the sleeve by the heavy poured concrete.
Some prior art sleeves provided uneven interior passages because of soft bendable shells, overlapping tubes, undulating shells, tapered elements of parts remaining attached to the sleeves.